Remember me
by The-Unknown-Artist
Summary: A sequel to 'Beyond Repair' Crona gave his life to protect Maka. The group visits his grave one by one and say a few words. However, is his soul completely gone? A surprise in Kid's chapter. MaleCrona
1. Maka's Marigold

A/N: B.V. The Epic gave me the idea of showing each of the characters feelings towards Crona's death. I decided I was going to have each character visit Crona's grave and say a little something. And then I'll have a little surprise a few chapters later :3 Thank you for the reviews, they really mean a lot to me.

**Crona**

**February 16th 2009**

**'A loved friend and a courageous warrior'**

That was what the gravestone read. Maka never liked that rock. Not just because everytime she saw it, it proved that her best friend was really gone. But the grave was so incomplete. It was decided that Crona's last name wouldn't be engraved onto the stone. Maka knew he wouldn't want to be remembered as the child of Medusa, so she refused to let them carve that evil woman's name onto Crona's grave.

Therefore on the stone the only name that was engraved was 'Crona'.

The sixth of February was the worst day of Maka's life. It was forever marked as the day her best friend died protecting her. Died _ because_ of her. There was no birthdate because no one knew what Crona's birthday was. Stein figured he was around 16 but he still didn't know the exact month or day.

So the only date on the stone was the worst day of Maka's life.

The phrase at the bottom was something the whole group agreed on. They wanted Crona to know that he was loved because he really was. Everyone loved Crona even though he was a little different from the group. He had some trouble being social and 'dealing with things' but everyone loved him just the same. Especially the scythe master.

He was courageous too. He would try his best to stay quiet and reserved but Maka could see the look of bravery in his eyes whenever his friends were threatened. Crona was incredibly noble and very bold when he needed to be. She wanted him to know that too. That he was a courageous warrior. The most courageous of them all.

Maka wished the phrase on the grave could have been longer. She wanted to fill the whole stone with all of the great things Crona was. Actually in order to list all of the things Crona was, Maka figured she would need a whole graveyard because so must greatness couldn't fit on one stone. This made her smile a bit. Crona really was an excellent friend.

But now...

Crona was gone.

Maka approached the grave and a sad smile made it's way onto her lips. In the cemetery that Crona was buried in there was one cherry tree in the middle. Crona's stone was placed at the foot of the cherry tree. Maka thought it was a nice place to have the grave, she could always find it easily.

She had been visiting the grave every Tuesday for 3 months now. Maka still felt the need to keep Crona company.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Soul was busy so he couldn't give me a ride and I had to walk here. Don't worry though. I needed the exercise." She said to the stone.

She knelt down to the grave and pulled a small object from her pocket. It was a golden marigold.

"I got this for you. I saw a whole bunch of them on my way here and...I don't know I really like marigolds. They look like the sun."

She placed the flower at the foot of the grave. "I though that...if it's dark...wherever you are, maybe this could help give you some light." Maka said.

"Hah, that even sounded cheesy in my head. Sorry about that."

She looked at the grave like she expected it to respond. She really wished she could hear his voice once more. She didn't.

"I miss you Crona. It's not the same without you." She whispered. Maka leaned forward so her head was touching the gravestone. She shut her eyes and tried to imagine that it wasn't a grave she was leaning against. She pretended it was the door to Crona's dungeon cell and she imagined that Crona was on the other side. Alive and breathing.

Maka's eyes began to water and her vision became blurry. Her hands clenched into fists.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been more alert and I should have been able to save myself...It's not fair." She was sobbing now. "You didn't deserve this. Not any of it. It-it should have been me." Her tears were raining onto the grave. She lifted her hand and grased her thumb over the engraved name.

**'Crona'**

She must have read the name a thousand times and she still didn't believe it. It didn't make sense. It was so unreal. It _shouldn't _be real.

"I'm sorry Crona. I have to go now. I'll come back next week I promise." She stood up and walked back the way she came. As she approached the gate of the cemetery she turned back once to look at the cherry tree. There was a small blackbird perched on one of the branches. Weird, Maka didn't remember seeing that bird there before.

The blackbird watched the girl with the pigtails leave the cemetery. Once she was out of sight it bowed it's head and made a disappointed sounding chirp. It then took off to the sky, flapping it's wings a little less then elegantly.


	2. Soul's Daisy

Soul was not one to get upset easily. That wasn't cool. He tried his best to keep a relaxed and composed attitude, even when things became stressful. When Crona had died he didn't get mad or depressed and he especially didn't cry. But he felt something. Soul wasn't a robot. He still had emotions, he just tried to keep them more dumbed down then most. Maka would sometimes compare him to a rock considering how stable he could be even in complex situations.

There was however a weakness that Soul had.

Soul had a job, and that job was to protect his meister at all costs. He has done fairly well with this job, despite a few scars and bruises from jumping in the way of a threat for her. The damage he got from protecting Maka was always necessary as long as she was safe. Soul worked damn hard to make sure Maka was always safe. He absolutely couldn't not let her get hurt. He would never forgive himself if that happened. But there was a day when he failed to protect her and someone else had to take the fall.

It only took 4 seconds for him to loose focus before Crona had to literally take the bullet for Soul's meister.

If only he could have seen it...if only he had realized what was happening before Crona did. Then he could have saved them both. But he didn't and Crona was gone now.

That was why he had left the apartment in his suit today. Maka asked him why he was all dressed up and he said Shinagami-sama was having a meeting with all of the death-scythes. He could tell Maka didn't believe him but she waved him off anyway. Soul hated wearing his suite, but this was one time he could make himself withstand it. He just hoped he didn't run into anyone he knew along the way.

Soul gripped onto the cold and rusted handle of the cemetery gate. He pushed it open and it's hinges screeched eerily. He winced at the noise, walked through the gate, and slowly shut it behind him. It closed with a loud BANG. It worried Soul that it may not open back up from the inside. Then he laughed a bit to himself.

_"The gate only opens from the inside...hah I sound like Crona." _He thought. Crona was the reason he had dressed up that morning. Soul's blood red eyes searched around the graveyard for the cherry tree. He was able to see a tiny pink blur off in the distance. That must have been it.

The scythe boy staggered forward to the cherry tree. He looked around a bit more while he walked. No one else was there. He was completely alone in the cemetery.

The albino shuddered a bit. Not because he was scared, but because Soul was well aware of how close he had come to being buried in this place. It was...unsettling knowing how many times he had barely escaped death. He wasn't sure he would be so lucky next time.

As he approached the cherry tree he noticed a blackbird sitting on one of its branches. The bird stared right at Soul, almost like it was waiting for him.

"Creepy." Soul muttered.

He stopped in front of Crona's grave. There was a flower there.

A marigold.

_'Maka.' _ Soul thought. She must have come here the other day. She had been visiting the grave every week since he died. Sometimes Soul would come with her but he always felt awkward when she talked to the stone like it was still Crona. Of course, who was he to judge? He was about to do the same thing.

He got down onto his knees and gazed at the name on the stone

**'Crona' **was what it read.

He let out a sigh and placed a hand at the top of the gravestone. He tried to pretend that it was Crona's shoulder he had his hand resting on, but he knew too well that it was just a rock. Soul reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a flower.

It was missing pedals and it drooped depressingly, but Soul couldn't replace it with a better looking flower. He had his heart set on giving Crona this one.

The flower was a daisy. It's pedals were a pure white while the middle section was red instead of the usual yellow. It almost looked a bit like Soul, if he was a flower that is.

He held the daisy for a moment, admiring it. He was never one for flowers, but this one had a certain importance to him. Maka had picked it for him a while ago.

* * *

><p>"Look! It's middle matches your eyes and it's pedals match your hair." She had exclaimed.<p>

The daisy stood out among all of the other flowers. All of the other daisies were yellow with matching centers, while 'Soul's' flower was white with a red center.

"It's probably some mutant." He said.

She shot him a glare. "No it's not!" She bent down and picked it. "It's unique."

"It's weird." He corrected.

"Special." She argued.

"Ugly."

"Beautiful."

"Freakish."

"Valuable."

"A monster."

"A misunderstood hero."

"It's unwanted."

"Well, it's my favorite." She said. "And I love it just the way it is."

By then they both knew that they weren't talking about the flower. Soul looked down, defeated. If she was really going to go through all of that trouble to say she cared about him...

"Can I have it?" He asked sheepishly.

Maka smiled and she nodded. She handed him the flower and he held it gently.

"Thanks." He mumbled, half hoping she wouldn't hear him.

"Don't mention it."

She heard him anyway.

* * *

><p>He made sure he kept it safe and well preserved since then.<p>

Soul softly placed the daisy right next to the marigold. He then cleared his throat.

"Hi...Crona." He felt awkward already.

"How are you?...I hope things are going well..um...wherever you are. I...uhh."

Small talk wasn't very effective. He was determined to pay his respects to his dead friend but he didn't really know how.

How are you supposed to talk to a dead person anyway?

He finally gave up and decided to just pretend like he was talking to no one. That way he felt a bit more at ease. It didn't matter if he messed up if there was no one there to hear it. Then again...wasn't he talking to no one in the first place?

"Look Crona...you and I aren't so different. By that I mean...We _are_ different. From everyone else I mean. Are you following?"

No response.

He took that as a yes.

"Anyway...I can imagine you had some trouble adjusting to being around people. I did too. Err...I still do. We both aren't exactly normal huh? I used to stay away from people at all costs you know. I wouldn't talk to anyone 'cause I was sure they were afraid of me. But then..." He grinned.

"Well, it's a bit like your story. Maka pulled me out of my circle. She's a really amazing person. She shows no fear, ever, in dealing with the strange ones like you and I. She has this determination to make sure everyone is comfortable all the time. Except herself of course. She can be pretty selfless sometimes. That's why I have to bust my ass to protect her. She won't protect herself you know. She's an idiot like that." He chuckled.

"But you know that. You were one of Maka's best friends anyway...I wish I got to know you better Crona. I think we could have been good friends too." Soul's grin dropped and he sighed.

"I came her to thank you. You don't know how much it means to me, what you did. You saved her...for me. Thank you, Crona."

He then stood up from the grave and took one last look at his daisy.

"Take good care of that flower for me alright? It's kind of important."

Soul then walked back to where the gate was.

The blackbird that he saw before flew down from it's branch and _attempted_ to land gracefully on the ground. It instead flew into the base of the tree on it's way down and crashed into the dirt. The bird lifted itself up from the ground and shook off the dust that dirtied it's feathers. It hopped over to the grave and looked at the two flowers that rested there. The blackbird cocked it's head to the side and chirped.

The cemetery was empty once again.

**A/N: Here is Soul's visit to Crona's grave. Next is BlackStar and Tsubaki, then Kid. By the way there is a meaning behind the flowers.**

**Marigolds symbolize Grief and pain.**

**A Red Daisy symbolizes beauty unknown to the possessor. Although the Daisy Soul has isn't all red, I'm basically having it represent the same thing. 'You are wanted and you are loved, even if you don't think so.'**


End file.
